La luz de la luna y tú
by caskett lover 25
Summary: Es un pequeño capitulo que forma parte de mi nueva historia "Las horas perdidas", me parece que también queda muy bien sólo y la verdad espero que le den una oportunidad, Castle lleva a Kate a su azotea secreta, aquella en la que escribió su novela una rosa para la eternidad, es una noche estrellada nada mal para ser su primera cita.


**La luz de la luna y tú.**

Aun con los ojos vendados podía inspirar con profundidad el aire puro de la noche mezclado con un frio invernal que hacía que un pequeño escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, no necesitaba ver la cara de Castle para saber que sonreía, sólo lo intuía.

-muy bien aquí es Kate - Castle jala un extremo de la pañoleta roja haciendo que el nudo se deshaga, la pañoleta cae al suelo.

Esta noche el cielo estaba bañado de luminosas estrellas que resplandecían en comunidad, la inmensidad de la noche y la luna hacían del paisaje algo más bello, pero también contribuía el hecho de que estaba con él, todo es mejor con él desde ahora, sin duda esta sorpresa me había dejado sin palabras, nunca nadie había hecho algo tan lindo por mí, me quede callada por un instante sin saber que hacer o que decir y después las palabras afloraron de mi boca -wow Castle esto es…. muy hermoso.

De pronto comenzó a sonar Fool For You de Plantlife y su voz tan melodiosa empezó a envolverme.

-quiero que esta noche hagamos el amor bajo las estrellas-lo dice en un susurro.

-eres….Castle lleva uno de sus dedos hasta su boca para callarla, él se aclara un poco la garganta y le susurra en el oído con dulzura-esta noche es tuya Kate, sólo déjame consentirte, Kate puede sentir sus brazos fuertes y firmes rodearla, sus manos se enfocan en desabrochar los botones de su abrigo instantes después este cae al suelo mientras él le da pequeños besos en los hombros.

La abraza por detrás y pone su cabeza en su hombro, la rodea con sus brazos y coloca sus manos sobre las suyas, ella se enfoca en mirar las estrellas.

-cuando veas al cielo por cada estrella que veas imagina un "te quiero". Yo desde mi ventana hare lo mismo y soñare con tus besos-le digo tiernamente en el oído casi puedo sentir como ella sonríe.

Kate intenta tocarlo, pero Castle se lo impide y la pega más a su palpitante erección, las manos de él la recorren por encima de aquel vestido rojo que la hace ver como una diosa –ohh Castle- Kate no puede evitar gemir.

Nota como le besa el cuello, y cierra los ojos echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás dándole más acceso, siente como los besos de Castle van bajando hacia su escote, la humedad de sus labios, sobre su piel la estremece.

Las manos de Castle le bajan lentamente el cierre del vestido, ella se muerde el labio inferior, segundos después el vestido toma el mismo curso que el abrigo.

.

Él se aparta un poco de ella, sonríe mirando su cuerpo semidesnudo a la luz de la luna, sólo la noche seria testigo de su amor y sólo su oscuridad sabia cuantas noches ambos habían pasado sin poder dormir, pensando el uno en el otro, deseándose, imaginado un momento como este no tan perfecto, pero real.

La miraba de arriba abajo expectante. Sus ojos se enfocaron en su cuello, su espalda, después en sus largas piernas, su boca estaba medio abierta a punto de derramar la baba, un silencio incomodo se hiso presente.

-Castle concéntrate…..Castle… ¿Qué pasa Castle acaso no quieres seguir?-lo dijo ella con una voz sexy y lenta… dios tan lenta que cada palabra era demasiado sexy. Estaba perdido completamente perdido –Castle volvió a decir, ella tenía tantas ganas de verlo a la cara de mirar su semblante embobado mirándola con detenimiento, pero sabía que Castle se había esforzado mucho para impresionarla y que claro él haría los primeros movimiento en esta jugada, tenía que darle otra oportunidad a las circunstancias.

-lo siento no-logro articular él saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿no quieres?-pregunto ella incrédula.

-no, no, que diga si, Kate no podía dejar de contener la risa estaba a punto de dejar salir una carcajada, él actuaba como un adolescente, pero eso le gustaba la hacía sentir como una cría inexperta que sabía demasiado sobre las artes del amor.

-¿sí o no?-volvió a preguntar.

-no es que no quiera, no puedo evitarlo, me vuelves loco, ¿te he dicho que eres muy bonita?-le dijo él en el oído.

Castle la giró y la tomó de la cintura, la atrajo contra su pecho, los senos de Kate dulces y firmes le quemaron la piel como si no llevara nada puesto, la mano izquierda de Castle le apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro, se enfocó en mirar a aquellos hermosos ojos color avellana, aquellos ojos multicolor tan misteriosos e intrigantes, que no puede resistir a su encanto embriagador _._

Sus miradas coinciden, se entrelazan en un destello de luz, sus ojos azulesla traspasan con una mirada que puede derretir un corazón de hielo, manteniéndola cautiva entre el amor y el deseo. Es como si se dieran un beso perfecto con los ojos… sin necesidad de palabra alguna, sólo mirarse y perderse en las esquinas más recónditas de sus almas.

Una extraña sensación recorre sus extremidades, sus labios apenas y se rozan, sienten como si una descarga eléctrica se deslizara por sus cuerpos se detuviera en sus cabezas y les drenara la poca cordura que les queda, su sangre poco a poco huye de sus cabezas y corre debocada por todas sus venas, Kate sonrió y cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos, sus bocas se encuentran como si fuera la primera vez luchando tibiamente succionando los labios del otro.

Ese beso es la chispa que enciende la pasión que hay en el otro, poco a poco buscan mas contacto, sus manos intercambian torpes caricias y besos apasionados, las ropas se vuelven impedimentos.

Castle la carga a horcajadas, la sostiene con una mano mientras ella lo toma del cuello, ella sintió que su entrepierna cosquilleaba y se abrazó mas a él, él la arroja con delicadeza sobre unas cuantas mantas y se posiciona sobre ella, coloca su mano en el piso a modo de no aplastarla.

-Kate lo jala del cuello de la camisa y mientras lo besa deshace el nudo de su corbata, sus manos desabrochan sus botones, la camisa cae al suelo y ella sonríe –creí que no me dejarías quitarte la ropa no sabes cuan desesperada estaba por hacer esto- Castle sonríe.

-creí que te gustaría ser el centro de atención esta noche.

-claro que me gusto Castle, pero no es lo mismo si no puedo tocarte, mi cuerpo se vuelve loco por ti.

-aun podemos remediar las cosas –Castle le dedica una sonrisa lasciva

-¿no tienes remedio verdad?

-te equivocas, mi remedio eres tú.

-cállate y bésame Castle- ese beso le robaba la respiración él la reclamó con una necesidad aplastante urgente y posesiva mientras las manos de ella rodeaban su cuello para profundizarlo más si es que era posible.

Ella lo arroja sobre las mantas que se encuentran tendidas en el piso y se sienta a horcajadas encima de él, empieza a besar dulcemente sus labios, su legua se introduce en su boca mientras las manos de él le acarician las piernas y los glúteos , Castle en un intento desesperado para tener más contacto con su novia lleva sus manos hasta su espalda tratando de desabrocharle el sostén sin éxito alguno, en un último intento consigue desabrocharlo haciendo que Castle volviera a la posición inicial.

De pronto Kate sintió una mano en su pecho que la despertaba a una llamada primitiva. Su pezón se tenso ávido por más, los firmes labios que la recorrían se iban deslizando por la base de la garganta en repetidos besos que le producían miles de sensaciones que se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo, deseosa de más, la mano insolente seguía el recorrido de su piel hasta el vertiente entre sus muslos que se abrieron a la exploración sin ninguna queja.

Levantó sus manos y las guió hasta la cabeza de él, enredo sus dedos largos en su melena y lo atrajo aun más a su boca besándolo con avidez y mordiendo ligeramente sus labios, la reacción que su cuerpo tenía cuando el simplemente la rozaba era enorme y fascinante, el sexo con Castle era toda una novedad un día rápido, otro lento, fuerte o flojo, pero siempre con cariño y amor, y aunque lo duden tenía su toque romántico y divertido.

Mientras las manos de ella recorrían su pecho, su boca sedienta por su piel le daba besos por todo su cuerpo, Castle gemía de placer, ella se incorporó un poco Las manos de Kate desesperadas desabrocharon el pantalón de Castle, el pantalón cae al suelo, la hebilla del cinturón golpea el piso y revela las piernas del escritor, rápidamente este se quita los zapatos y los calcetines.

Se coloca de nuevo sobre ella y le da un beso tras otro, ella lamió la hendidura entre el lóbulo de su oreja y su cuello, lo cual hizo que Castle se excitara aun mas, comenzó a acariciarla de nuevo ella jadeó suspiró y gimió bajo sus caricias.

Castle se da la vuelta para poder quitarle las bragas se acerca peligrosamente hasta su entrepierna y tira de ellas hacia abajo, se concentró en su clítoris metía dos dedos mientras con su lengua seguía excitándola, sintió que ya estaba lista y la penetró, primero lento y luego un poco más rápido, hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax.

Castle se acostó en el suelo con ella, las mantas cumplieron su función (protegerlos del frio), tomó una y se taparon ella estaba abrazada a su cuerpo, mientras hacía circulitos con sus dedos en sus pectorales -gracias por traerme a tu azotea secreta, sé que es un lugar muy especial para ti, el lugar en el que te enamoraste, en el que escribiste tu segunda novela y ahora es un lugar especial para mí, para ambos, te amo Rick… **siempre.**

-yo también te amo… **siempre** … **siempre** te amaré.

-eres maravilloso.

Las estrellas brillaron suavemente sobre ellos en el nuevo crepúsculo, dos personas enamoradas habían hecho el amor bajo las estrellas nocturnas y veían la llegada del amanecer.


End file.
